tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Planning for the Future
Log Title: Planning for the Future Characters: Bulwark, Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Valvolux/Abandoned Repair Bay Date: August 18, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: The Dominicons plan to extend their reach in Valvolux, and Knightmare finally meets with Bulwark in person Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 14:45:29 on Saturday, 18 August 2018. Knightmare is presently walking around the storage area the Dominicons had setup for the energon they were bringing in, somewhat lost in thought as she does her spur of the moment check of it. Delusion finishes checking the outside for damage and goes in to check the inventory, counting cubes silently. Knightmare looks up as Delusion enters the storage facility, "Any issues on the outside while we were on Earth?" She frowns briefly as she steps towards the entrance and looks out.. looking towards Valvolux for a moment. Discretion is busying herself checking the outside supply depot and inventorying the various pieces there. Delusion shrugs. "Some graffiti. Either nobody tried to break in, or they didn't have the means to get through the material." Knightmare shakes her head at that, "We are trying to help them.. for our own reasons, but they are only hurting themselves." A few moments more pass before she half-turns to look back to Delusion, "We need to see about hiring a few of them to spread the word.. make it less of a task for us to deal out the energon." Her gaze moves across the wall for a few seconds, "And if we can find a few we can trust, perhaps a few guards for here as well so we are not bound to it." Discretion comes to the door and looks in. "Nothing missing from the building supplies outside. Probably couldn't figure out what to do with it." Delusion spreads her hands. "Even if they are generally well disposed, it's inevitable in a large population for a few to act out. That there is no real damage shows that there is no concerted effort." Knightmare steps back into the building, moving towards the center, "True but if we allowed to go unchecked then they will up their efforts. That can't, no.. will not be allowed." She looks to Del then Disc before she asks, "Have either of you run across someone who might be of use to us?" Discretion purses her lips as she thinks. "No-one that springs to mind immediately, but I hadn't been looking." Delusion allows herself a rueful smile. "I had barely begun to ask around when the situation with the Cityspeaker called us away." Knightmare nods in acknowledgement, "I want you two to poke around some, as you said before if we wish to hold this city we will need more then just us." Her optics return to watching the city and the few citizens in view, "Widget and Takedown get.. distracted too easily. And for some reason Stiletto and I both are seen as too.. intimidating, must run when we are nearby." Discretion says, "We can do that. Maybe start over at the bar here or over at the Rollout and see if we can find anyone." Delusion leans against a wall. "You and Stiletto are too obviously used to command to put the average person at ease." Knightmare looks at Delusion, "I am, I am quote a Neutral from a few days ago, 'A scary monster -sized Femme who could scare the spark out of someone just by looking at them.'" And rolls her shoulders briefly before settling back to staring towards the city, "Normally.. I would consider that a good reaction, but in this situation?" Discretion folds her arms across her chest. "In the right setting we could probably soften that some so you aren't quite so... intimidating." Knightmare turns her full attention on Discretion, "And how would you pull that miracle off?" Something about her stance is... off. As if that miracle has more interest to her then most might think. Delusion chuckles. "Of all of us, I would consider Takedown to be the best at socializing. Still, it is a skill that can be learned, if necessary." She leans her chin on her hand. "The Decepticons are primarily warriors, so a warrior mien is a way to gain respect there. Recently, many of those we have been among have not been of that disposition." Discretion says, "Well, for one, a bar is a location primarily used for socializing, so being there could help, and the addition of engex to the other party, in moderate quantities, would help you be more approachable." Knightmare raises a hand in acknowledgement of the comment about Takedown, "If the civilians did try something she would be better suited to stopping them without resorting to more.. firm measures." She considers the rest of the comments and has a very brief smile, "I do not think it would be good if I did have a bit too much energex, we are at a important stage of our operations here, and blowing up a bar would not set a good relationship." Delusion nods. "No," she agrees mildly, and then spreads her hands. "To some extent, your size and Stiletto's is also a factor. Even someone typically considered to be quite friendly can intimidate without meaning to when they tower over others. I suspect that's why Bulwark is usually seen at a size similar to mine and Discretion's rather than the dragon shape he used to face Overlord. Of course, the easiest way to compensate for that is to just sit down." Discretion smiles, "I mean, so long as you don't go overboard, but, yes, best not to tempt it." Knightmare shakes her head, "That is not a option for me unfortunately. If anything, my other forms are larger." A brief sigh escapes, "But I can not 'soften' my image too great a deal. Show too soft a leader and trouble will rise quickly." Then Disc blips in with that comment and the sigh quickly becomes a brief laugh, "Unfortunately, one drink seems to be a bit too far for me. As past incidents have shown." Delusion nods. "That can be an issue. Though -we- do not respect you any less when you treat us kindly." She arches an optic ridge at Knightmare. Knightmare raises a optic at Delusion, "You have also had a few.. years.. to know what would happen if you did not. You also know that I will match respect for respect." She raises a finger and points it at Delusion, "You have also had more then enough time to find the limits of my patience, and abuse it throughly." A long pause, "Not that I object." Discretion taps an elbow. "We could also set up a spot for you to 'interview' prospective candidates. Somehow sitting across a desk is slightly less terrifying, at least from whay I've learned from my research." Delusion smirks, crossing her arms. "If you'd wanted cringing servants, you could have had them. Not from us, perhaps, but there were others who would have fit that mold." Knightmare takes a long moment to consider that then just nods, "Truth. Nor would cringing servants have ever earned my respect enough to consider them Daughters." Discretion says, "Well, regardless of who finds them they're going to have to meet with you as well, so if they can't manage a single meeting with you it doesn't matter." Delusion nods. "True enough." Knightmare nods as well, "True, but we also do not want to.. what is that human phrase.. ah, Do not want to throw them in the deep end from the start. Discretion nods, "That's why we meet them first and decide if it's worth sending them along to you." Delusion shrugs. "I have been told that we are 'a scary bunch' by an Autobot that also felt perfectly free to confide all his fears to me. I suspect that being cautious may be only a sign that the person we're speaking to is appropriately aware of their surroundings." Knightmare sighs before shaking her head, "We need to be cautious but I do not think we can delay too long in expanding those who wish to help us. This is coming to a head quickly." Discretion says, "Well, maybe you ought to go talk to the ostensible mech in charge and see what he has to say." Delusion nods. "We are stretched. I prefer being too busy to being too idle, but we can't expand our presence with only our team." Knightmare sighs and nods "If you know where he is... set up a meeting. I will meet with him soon as possible." "I believe he has been busy at the refinery site," Delusion comments. Knightmare nods, "Then one of you send word to him then. Arrange it. I will meet where he wishes." Discretion says, "I haven't talked to him. Though I've heard he is approachable." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Discretion. "I admit to being surprised you haven't. One moment, then." She steps aside to make a call. (Radio) You transmit, "When would you be available for a discussion?" to Bulwark. (Radio) Bulwark sends you a radio transmission, 'I was about to stop work for the day. Did you have a place in mind?' Delusion arches an optic ridge at Knightmare. "Is there some place you would prefer to meet him?" Knightmare says, "Anywhere he wishes... this needs done." (Radio) You transmit, "No preference. Choose where you wish." to Bulwark. (Radio) Bulwark sends you a radio transmission, 'Follow the recent tunneling to the titan repair bay. We shouldn't be disturbed there.' (Radio) You transmit, "Agreed. I will be bringing Knightmare." to Bulwark. Delusion finishes her conversation and returns. "Down the recently dug tunnel. There is a private area there, apparently." Discretion says, "I'll keep watch up here and hand out energon as needed." Knightmare chuckles, "That was quick. But should not be surprise you were able to arrange it quickly." She looks to Delusion, "Does he wish it just me, or will you come along?" Delusion quirks a slight smile. "I will at least come to introduce you two. It's polite." Knightmare shakes her head, "Polite? We shall see what happens." She waves a hand towards the exit, "Let us set this in motion." Delusion nods and sets forth, wasting no time. Abandoned Repair Bay - Level 2 - Valvolux This room could easily be a mile long, with a ceiling about two thirds of that. Giant cables hang disconnected from the walls alongside bundles of smaller feeds. A large bed easily fills the majority of the room, surrounded by discarded parts and tools. Half the lights in the room are long destroyed, and the ones that remain flicker in a way that doesn?t seem entirely random. A soft sigh hisses through the room from a light breeze that carries the scent of oil, rust, and dirt. There used to be a door at one end, but it?s stuck half open and completely filled with rubble. A ragged, round tunnel pierces the room a dozen feet from the floor on one side, only to continue on to unseen depths on the other. There are safety lights visible on the ceiling outlining what might be bay doors overhead, large enough to let a shuttle enter or leave, or something larger. Scrap is piled in walls and mounds at the edges of the room, and something moves among it with the click and scrape of metal against metal. Delusion walks down the tunnel with perfect confidence, slowing only to look for Bulwark's location amid the enormous repair bay. Bulwark is standing part of the large slab in the middle of the room, watching the recently cleared entrance. Knightmare walks behind Delusion, matching the smaller Femme's pace, optics moving only a bit to take in the sides of the room before she focuses back upon Bulwark and letting Delusion lead. Delusion quickly settles her gaze on Bulwark and crosses the intervening distance. She has just a bit of stalk in her gait, the flickering lights and bits of scrap pinging her instincts to be careful for unexpected attacks. Delusion stops and nods to Bulwark, clasping her hands behind her back. "May I introduce my commanding officer and leader of the Dominicons, Knightmare?" She turns slightly, to look to Knightmare in turn. "And here is the mysterious mech retrieved from under the city, Bulwark." Bulwark lifts his optics to actually look at Knightmare's. "I do have to thank you for your efforts in minimizing the energon shortage. More of the citizens would have had to make do with much less without it." Knightmare keeps walking till she is standing next to Delusion, arms crossing across her chest as she is quiet a bit longer as she examines Bulwark, "I did what I believed I had to do in that situation." A hand raises to wave towards Delusion, "My daughter believes I should speak with you about the city... but I have a question I needed answered first. Why are you here?" Delusion lets her gaze drift across the repair bay, taking in the details. Signs of old magnificence. Disuse and damage. Spoor of a hunting tribe. She listens to the conversation, but is also interested in learning what she can of the ancient room. Bulwark nods in acknowledgement of Knightmare's answer. He regards the taller femme as his own arms get folded over his chest. "I am here to protect the city and it's inhanitants from whatever may come." Knightmare raises her hand, giving it a slight wave in the air, "I understood that from the start you intended on defending this city.. but /why/? I need to know why you defend this city. You are neither Decepticon, not Autobot. I have intentions for this city but I do not intend to start a war that would cause even more damage to this city." Her hands drop and link up behind her, having not moved her gaze from Bulwark since they started speaking. Delusion returns her gaze to Bulwark now that she has assessed the room, watching for any sign of his intentions. Bulwark 's expression remains calm as he speaks, but there is an implied weight to his words. "It is my city. I am not about to let some upstart bastard claimaints of Megatronus' legacy tear it down." Knightmare stays standing as she was, this time the quiet period far longer then before. Finally her voice is the cold tone she uses normally, no bite but no give either, "I have no intention of allowing this city to fall or be destroyed. I intend on rebuilding it and denying it to both the Decepticons or the Autobots. They have shown they are more interested in war then actually protecting." One hand drifts forward again to wave at Bulwark before drifting back around to clasp behind her back, "I also do not wish to fight you over it since our goals coincide. But I do not share leadership.. I have seen what happens when that is allowed to occur. So I must ask if I lay claim to this city, to rebuild it and make it strong again.. what will you do?" Delusion again lets her gaze travel, catching on a crushed and twisted bit of metal with faded energon stains. A piece here, a piece there, a long stain on the floor. More recent than the tribal creatures that had been here, she judged. Privacy wasn't only valuable for diplomacy. Bulwark looks about the room slowly. "I designed, help construct, and worked in this repair bay to maintain titans. I managed the factories and made sure they kept their output up. I oversaw the construction and upkeep of the energon refinery. I did all of this while others managed the cycle to cycle operations of the city, and offered my input as needed, requested or not." His gaze returns to Knightmare, "I will do now as I did then. If a situation arises that needs my... talents; I will see it is taken care of." Knightmare doesn't interrupt Bulwark during his speech but when he finishes she looks at Delusion for a second.. having a fairly good idea of what's going through her mind and focuses back on Bulwark, "If I was to eject the Autobots and Decepticons from the city and declare it under the Dominicons control and protection", you would have no objections? I cannot promise that there would be no damage to the city or it's citizens but every effort to keep it minimal damage to the city itself and keep its citizens safe." A brief pause, then a sigh escapes as she can't decide if Delusion would do something or not suddenly so she simply asks, "Would you have any objections to my Daughter looking around this room more closely?" Delusion gives Knightmare a sidelong look under an arched brow. She was doing nothing more than looking around. Bulwark considers Knightmare's questions carefully before responding. "I will not interfere with the running of the city, no, but that does not mean I will leave it all in your hands. I intend to see Valvolux returned to its former station, and I realize that while it may be possible to do so on my own that it would be foolish. Nor do I think the citizen would accept your rule without my endorsement." He lifts a hand briefly and waves a few fingers into the air as if thinking. "I would think a partnership of some sort would allow for the best results, but the details of that can be hammered out another time." Knightmare becomes basically a statue as she considers all the things brought up by this point. The silence is broken finally, "I am not sure how that would work. I do not believe heavily in partnerships as I have said, but am willing to discuss how it might work. I do not like to compromise.. but there are things that important enough to me that I will consider it for." A very brief glance towards Delusion before she states, "I intend on trying to recruit citizens to my side..to help with the energon distribution but also to find those who have some ability to fight to form a.. City Guard. Those who choose to join will fall under my command, but also my protection." Finally..a tiny thing that had been bugging her slips out before she can refrain herself, "You truly worked on titans?" Delusion turns her attention to the titan-sized slab that occupies most of the room. Bulwark drops his hand again. "I am not a very demanding partner, as I said before I offered advice and expertise on those subjects I have experience with, but otherwise focused on the running of the factories and refineries. There are some subjects that also fall under my concern, but those can be discussed when more formal arrangements are decided upon." The mech looks over his shoulder to the various bits of the repairbay machinery that is in disrepair. "When they were more commonly active, yes." Knightmare onds, then does something somewhat rare for her, "My apologizes if I broked a sore subject, I have always had an interest in Titans and the Cityspeakers." Her gaze finally moves around the room again, taking it all in before she speaks again, "Then I believe we should part here then, and you can consider what it is you would desire in a partnership." She almost seems to pause on the last word but finishes it cleanly and starts to turn to head back out but pauses and turns back to face Bulwark, "I do have a request if we are truly going to try to move forward on this." Bulwark unfolds his arms; an expectant expression of his face while watching the Dominicon leader. "Yes?" Delusion does relax just a shade as it looks like there won't be fighting tonight. She remains alert, just in case. Knightmare watches Bulwark's face for a moment, "If we do come to a true agreement to rebuild this place and to defend it... I will need to see for myself your abilities, so if battle comes again we will be able to properly work together. So to that end, later at some point I wish to spar against you." A grin appears briefly, "I am fairly sure of your capabilities and know it will be a touch lopsided in your favor but I wish to arrange a spar at some point." Bulwark chuckles, "Once the arena is working again that can be arranged, and I am under the impression you would prefer that I exercise all of my capabilities?" Delusion takes advantage of the more relaxed air to walk to the twisted piece of metal that had caught her eye before. She picks it up and turns it over, examining the pattern of the stresses. Knightmare dips her head, "Of course. A spar is pointless if you hold back." She frowns a bit as it brings up another thought, "I have another request.. but will wait on that till after we have sparred." She gives a respectful nod, "Thank you for speaking with me, I will speak with you again soon." She waves towards Delusion, "When you are ready to discuss things more throughly, please contact Delusion." She waits long enough for a response if one is given before she heads towards the exit. Bulwark nods again to Knightmare, "Hopefully it's the first of many mutually beneficial discussions to come." His gaze moves over to Delusion and he metal she has briefly before he too turns and makes his way out of the chamber. Delusion sets the piece down right where she found it and follows Knightmare out as well. Log session ending at 23:32:56 on Saturday, 18 August 2018.